fire emblem awakening: defining fate
by creeperslayerG1
Summary: woken up in a patch of grass with foggy to no memories, a simple take in soon becomes the commander against kingdoms, the undead and fate itself, rated t for language and blood (NOTE, THIA FANFIC IS DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**DEFINING FATE CH.1: WHAT IS**

 _i don't remember how I ended up here, I only knew one thing, validar must be killed_

"Were here…." _I heard a man next to me say, he was my best friend, yet memories of him seemed….foggy_ "it's time we end this once and for all" _he finished_

"yes, he must be ended here, once and for all" _I heard the words spill from my mouth, but it was more of a instinct, rather than actually spoken_

 _we walked into the giant alter, and we saw him_

"validar! your realm of terror and destruction has come to an end!" _the man next to me spoke in an angered tone, drawing his blade, I also drew my blade and tome_

"fools! the ritual is already complete! there's no stopping me now!" _validar laughed manically, drawing his own tome: grima's truth_

 _I saw my friend clash with him, but he was tiring: fast! I began charging a thoron when he….disappeared?_

"UP THERE" _I saw him point upwards to a magically levitating validar, but it was too late, he hit me with a explosive blast, but my spell was charged at that point and I unleashed my thoron, sending it right at him, he teleported away_

"you fools!" _I heard him scream angrily, but it was too late, my friend, I remember his name now: chrom, stabbed him through the chest and out his back, causing him to collapse_

 _chrom walked back to me, his blade covered in blood, when we heard validar chant a last attack_

"THIS ISN'T OVER, DAMN YOU BOTH" _i saw a bolt of dark magic rush at chrom, and despite his reaction, he would not have enough time to get out of the way, instinct kicked in and i immediately pushed him out of the way, feeling the waves of dark energy hit me, feeling worse then being hit by a thousand lances, i collapsed_

 _running over to me, chrom made sure I was ok_ "are you alright" _he told me, helping me up_ "thanks to you we carried the day, we can rest easy now" _it was at that point that I felt a great pain in my head, like spikes piercing my skull and I heard a voice in my head_ "kill him...now" _I lost control over myself, and in horror watched as I drew a knife and stabbed chrom right through his chest, I regained control, but it was too late_

"this is not your…..your fault, promise me you'll escape from this place….go….now" _I saw in horror as chrom fell down to the ground, blood flowing everywhere, I heard validar's manically laughter and my vision started to warp, like this was a dream I was waking up from_


	2. waking up

**DEFINING FATE CH. 2: WAKING UP**

 _All I remember was my vision fading…...and then everything was black_

"Chrom…..we have to do something!" _I heard a voice, one I never heard before_

"what do you suppose we do" _I heard another voice, it seemed very familiar_

"I….I...dunno" _I forced my eyes opened, and saw a girl, and….him! I saw him! the man I saw in my dream, Chrom!_

 _Noticing I was awake, they looked back down at me_

"I see you're awake now, their are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know, give me your hand" _Chrom reached out his hand, I took it, and as he was helping me up, I noticed a strange mark on my hand, but dismissed it as nothing_

"you alright" _besides my head hurting as hard as hell, and having no idea where we are, who I am, or how the hell I got here, yeah I was fine_

" _y-yes, thank you…..Chrom" saying the word "chrom" felt odd_

"oh? so you know who I am" _I though for a minute, I had no real memory of him, the name just….came to me_

"um, no, the name kinda just came to me" _it was the only explanation I had_

"odd, tell me, what's your name"

"my name? it's um, uh" _what WAS my name? I have no clue_ "excuse me, but uh, where are we anyway"

"Ha, he claims to know my milord's name, yet has no idea who he is or where we are" _I saw another man behind them, he was wearing silver armor and looked like a knight_

"b-but, it's the truth"

"what if it _is_ the truth Frederick, come on, we'll sort this out in town" _I didn't know either to be glad or afraid, either way, I had no choice_

 **yes I know it's a short chapter, I have plans for this**


	3. DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED**

 **I am not continuing this fanfic, while I enjoyed writing the first chapter, the second and third (not bring uploaded) were tedious and difficult for me, I guess I'm not the writing type**


End file.
